Marston family
The is the family of the game's protagonist, John Marston. History The known family history only traces back up to John's father, who was of Scottish decent, but, was raised in America. (He was, however, born on the way from Scotland to America). It is said by John that, "If you ever spoke to him, you'd think he only ate haggis and wore a kilt", which implies that he either had a heavy accent, or knew his culture very well. He also hated the British for what they did to his (John's father) great-grandparents. John's father was also (implied) his mother's pimp. Not much is known about her, except that she was a prostitute, and died while giving birth to John. When John was eight years old, his father would be "Blinded in a Bar fight, south of Chicago". John would be sent to an orphanage, where he may have met Abigail, who was also an orphan. However, he soon ran away from the orphanage, and eventually met Dutch Van Der Linde, who would take him in and serve as a father figure to him(along with Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, and Abigail Marston). It was Dutch who taught John how to read, and 'the ways of the world'. For a long time, John was an outlaw alongside Dutch, until he was shot, and almost killed during a bank robbery. Abigail, while with the gang, served as a prostitute, possibly just among the gang. Sometime before the robbery where John was shot, she would marry John, and become pregnant with his child, either Jack, or their daughter. Although they were probably John's children, they may not be, since she was still a prostitute when she became pregnant with both. Jack is probably John's son, due to the strong resemblance between the two. The daughter may not, since we never see her, so it cannot be for sure said. Jack and Abigail had two children together, John Marston Jr.(Often referred to as "Jack"), and an unnamed daughter, who passed away sometime before 1911. Jack grew up amongst the gang, often times referring to Dutch, Bill, and possibly Javier as uncles. The cause of the daughter's death remains a mystery. After the robbery, John gave up the life of an outlaw, and bought a ranch in the Tall Trees area Beecher's Hope, now known as the Marston Ranch. He would hire Uncle, a former drinking buddy, and possibly a former gang member, to help on the ranch, and get a dog, Rufus, to help him hunt. For a long time, the family lived on the ranch, until John and Uncle were killed by Edgar Ross and the United States Army. Rufus would run away to live in the wild, and Abigail would die three years later, possibly due to a deadly disease. However, she too may have been killed at a later date. It is revealed in Remember My Family, though, that Abigail could not have been killed by Ross or his associates. In the same year, Jack would leave the ranch, and go to kill Ross, possibly abandoning it. The Family Members *'John Marston'-Father of John Marston Jr. and an unnamed daughter. Son of unnamed Scottish man, and unnamed prostitute. Husband of Abigail Marston. Died in 1911. *'Abigail Marston'-Mother of John Marston Jr. and an unnamed daughter. Daughter of two unnamed parents. Wife of John Marston. Died in 1914. *'John Marston Jr.'-Son of John and Abigail Marston. Brother of unnamed Marston child. Goes by the nickname "Jack." *Unnamed Female Marston Child-Daughter of John and Abigail. Sister of John Marston Jr. Died of unknown causes prior to 1911. *Unnamed Scottish-American Male-Father of John. Died sometime in between 1881-1882. *Unnamed Female Prostitute-Mother of John. Died in 1873. *Rufus-Family Dog. *Although Dutch, Bill, and Javier weren't actually John's family, they served as one when as he grew up, as they did with Abigail, and later, Jack. Category:Redemption characters Category:Marston Family